Digimon: Shadows of the past
by Marcus Tyberious
Summary: It begins after season two Same characters only A new kid joins the group his name is Jason Rourke. He may seem perfectly normal, but the demons in his past threaten both the Digital world and the human world. Will the Digidestines beable to stop the unslaught or will they be crushed. Come find out. Rated M. some romance some humor. It's starts off light, but gets darker. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Digifans. just a heads up the first couple of chapters will be POV from the new guys perspective just so people can get a real feel for the character... he will still put his input at times but later on then it will focus on the others... forgive me if it seems weird but I'm trying a new style. I'm starting off light with a taste of heavy metal!but if you read my other fan fic you know I like writing dark stories so its starts out light but it's going to get a lot darker enjoy.**

**Digimon: Shadows of the past**

**Chapter one**

**Meeting and introduction, Metal Monkey challenge****.**

**Digital world: Dark Ocean**

_They say that men in the Rourke family could not be killed__._

_For the longest time I believed it, but it wasn't true. _

_After all the wounds I have suffered... the pain I have endured... the hardships I have pulled through... and yet there I was there... sinking into the black abyss... I could feel the pressure of the water clamping down on me as I descend... _

_I have...failed...I failed my friends... I failed to keep my promise... and now they were going to die... just like me__..._

_It was a strange sensation...dying... it was as if the darkness was pulling me deeper and deeper, welcoming me into its cold embrace. _

_My grave will have no markings... I will just fade away in this watery tomb... How could I fail again? I wish for forgiveness...do I even deserve forgiveness..._

**Some time ago: Japan**

_My name is Jason Rourke, I'm 16 years old of German decent. I was athletic and was diverse skill wise. My family and I came from America. My dad was a wounded Marine and my mother is a software programmer for a big company. I came to Japan very late in the school year. In fact there were only five days left in the school year and yet I still had to go... you can only imagine how angry I was at first. It all started on a typical Monday morning._

My alarm was blaring at 6:30 and of course I slammed the snooze button. I hated the fact that I had to go to school especially sense there were only five days left...it was aggravating.

I tried to drift back to sleep, but then a small yellow slime ball with big red eyes started to bounce on top of my head.

"Jason! Jason! Jason! Jason! Come on you got to get up or we will be late for school. Come on get up already! Get up!"

That hyperactive little slime ball is my digimon partner. He name is Zurumon. He can be annoying admittedly, but I couldn't ask for a better partner or a better friend.

"Zurumon stop that!" I shouted. I rolled over knocking the little guy off the bed. Zurumon growled and hopped back onto the bed and continued his relentless assault.

"Jason you have to get up or your mother will take my candy away again!"

Right then I knew I was fighting a losing battle. When it comes to sweets, Zurumon would do almost anything. I grumbled and finally got up. I looked around the room for a second. I still haven't completely unpacked everything. I was just too lazy. Boxes scattered across my room in an unorganized fashion, and it drove my mother crazy. Then I stared at my guitar on its stand. I loved to play that guitar. Zurumon and I even started our own metal band called Matrix Zero. When he is Leomon he would play the bass and I played the electric guitar. We both did vocals depending on the song were playing. We have had problems of finding a drummer, but we always managed. Being multi-talented I was I did a prerecording of the drums and just played the recordings as we did our music videos. We have gotten pretty famous actually on YouTube. Sometimes we would go to events and show off our skills. We became true titans of metal.

Zurumon looked up at me with that crooked smile. Me on the other hand I was glaring at him.

"Aww, come on Jason think of it this way. Maybe we will make new friends to hang out with during summer break."

I sighed heavily and lazily moved to my closet. Somehow my mother managed to get the school uniform... I absolutely hated it... I mean whose brilliant idea was it to make it green and what cruel heartless person would make kids wear ties.

I glanced at my crest on the dresser as I was getting dressed. It was strange I have had that ever sense I first went to the digital world ten years ago and yet I never knew what it was or what it was for. I always felt lucky wearing it. It never hurt to have a little extra luck so I always wore it were ever I went. While I struggled with my tie. While I was struggling to tie the damn thing glanced at my Matrix Zero mask I made. The small circular piece of wood I wore every time we did the music videos. There was black synthetic hair attached to the top of that would extend all the way to my waist. The designs on the mask itself were satanic in nature. It was spray painted crimson red with some kind of gloss on it to catch the light. It seemed like a good idea to keep my identity a secret in case there were some insane obsessive fans. I probably didn't have any like that, but it made me feel better none the less. Leomon had a costume as well. Mainly to hide the fact he was a giant lion that stood on two feet. That would have been very hard to explain to the world. It consisted of black leather pants and a black trench coat with a Lions mask. I thought it was a smart idea. A lion disguised as a lion.

Just like every other morning I brushed my teeth, brushed my golden blonde hair and checked the mirror for any pimples. I had to make sure I looked good. It's the golden rule for making a good first impression and boy I looked good.

I stuffed Zurumon and my books in my backpack and headed for the door.

"Jason take it easy I may be squishy but it still hurts." Zurumon complained. I couldn't help but chuckled a little.

"It's called revenge for waking me up this early."

Before he could say anything I quickly zipped up the bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Have a good day honey!" My mother shouted.

"Thanks mom you too." I grabbed a granola bar and my skateboard and left.

It only took me 30 minutes to get there. The school itself wasn't much to look at. Just a big concrete structure and a few bushes and trees. There were a bunch of kids outside chatting before the bell rings for class...it was boring... then again if it's not a college I'm pretty sure you can say the same thing about any school you went to. I continued to roll down the sidewalk, and I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going. My father taught me how to snowboard and skateboard and he always told me if you're traveling always look forward and watch were you are going... I wasn't doing do that, and I suddenly collided with a girl; and we both went crashing down into the sidewalk. Thankfully before I started to learn tricks I learned how to fall, but still... any fall was unpleasant. Not to mention this was not the best way to make a good first impression.

"OW!" The girl yelped.

I panicked and shot up like a rabbit and rushed to help the girl. The girl was about my age her hair was chocolate brown and came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were as brown as her hair was and she smelled liked strawberries "girls and there perfume". She was pretty cute in my opinion, but her eyes were too... how do I phrase this? I prefer girls with a devilish look in their eyes maybe a hint of angel. There was no devil showing in her eyes she had an innocent, gentle angelic look. It's not that I don't like girls with the look of an angel. It's just girls with a devilish look in their eyes really lights my inner fire. I don't know it's hard to explain.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that!" I explained.

The girl looked up at me rubbing the side of her head. She looked up at me and frowned. I offered my hand. She took it and I helped her to her feet.

"It's ok. I'm not hurt." she said.

I sighed with relief. That could have turned out badly.

"Thank goodness. Um... My name is Jason Rourke. I just started today."

She stared at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train. It was pretty clear to me she was confused.

"But there are only five days left why did they make you come?" She inquired.

I chuckled and said.

"I know right, but what can you do."

The girl giggled cutely and then gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Hikari Kamiya."

Before I could continue this conversation Zurumon was moving around in the bag moaning. Poor little guy must have gotten squished during the fall.

Kari she peered over my shoulder and looked at my bag and asked.

"Umm... Why is your bag moving?"

Once again panic shot through me. I scrambled to think of a way out that wasn't weird or awkward.

"UUhh... Oh would you look at the time I got to get to class." I grabbed my skateboard and sprinted for the door.

"Nice meeting you. Bye Hikari."

I sprinted down the hallway looking for my locker. Number 66 I felt a little rebellious that day and wrote another 6 with a permanent marker I had in my pocket.

I opened my locker and quickly shoved my bag into it so I could let Zurumon out.

He popped out of the back and glared at me.

"Jason that really hurrrrrrrrrt." Zurumon whined.

"I know I'm sorry buddy." I'll admit I felt guilty. The poor little digimon had no bones.

"Here how about a blue jolly rancher to make you feel better.

The mention of candy turned Zurumon's frown upside down...and made him bounce off the walls.

"YAY CANDY!" Zurumon shouted.

I quickly covered his mouth and tried to get him to be quite.

"SHHHH! We're at school now you have to be in toy mode." I whispered

Zurumon tried to muffle words.

"Are you the new kid?"

Zurumon and I froze for a second I leaned back and looked around my locker door and saw a boy about my age. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes much like mine.

"Umm yes I am." I replied nervously.

The boy smiled.

"My name is Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me T.K. everyone does."

I stood next to my locker door and introduced myself.

"Jason Rourke."

"Nice to meet you Jason. Say was that a digimon you were just talking to?" T.K. inquired.

My jaw literally dropped. How could he have known I wondered?

"How do you know about digimon?" I inquired.

T.K. chuckled and said.

"Well unless you are crazy and try to feed jolly ranchers to toys in your locker I'd say it's a safe bet you are talking to something that's alive."

I guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was, but this does present an opportunity to meet new people so... what the hell.

I turned back to Zurumon and T.K walked behind me to see Zurumon.

Zurumon was perfectly still not making a single move... He has improved his toy mode by a lot sense I first brought him to school years ago.

"It's ok Zurumon he knows about digimon."

Zurumon smiled and said.

"Does that mean I get candy now?"

T.K. laughed at the little guy.

"Looks like he has quite a sweet tooth.

I chuckled and pulled a jolly rancher out of my pocket and gave it to Zurumon. A smile spread a crossed his face as he sucked on the hard candy.

"You have no idea." I said.

"You know there are other Digidestines at the school. We planned on going to the digital world after school want to come?" T.K. Offered.

I turned to him and nodded.

"Sure sounds like fun."

I turned to Zurumon and said.

"Now be quite. I'll come get you at lunch."

I shut my locker door and turned to T.K.

"Don't suppose you know where class A-1 is?" I inquired.

T.K. smiled and said.

"Yea I'm in that class come on I'll show you."

We walked towards the classroom making small talk on the way.

"So when are we going to the digital world?" I inquired.

"After I get out of music class at four. We are going to meet up in the computer room with the others." He replied.

"Oh what instrument do you play?"

"I play the drums. Do you play any instruments?" T.K. asked.

"I play the guitar and the drums...and the violin."

"Wow." He looked at me in awe.

I chuckled softly and said.

"Something my mother insisted on. Thankfully I got to choose the guitar and the drums, but she was adamant about me learning the violin."

It was only a short walk to the classroom. It was literally two rooms down from where my locker was.

"And here we are." T.K. stated.

"Thank you... guess I'll see you after school then with the others."

"Looking forward to it." He said.

I entered the room and sat in the back. Hopefully they won't notice me sleeping. I noticed T.K. was talking to Hikari who was sitting in the front. Maybe those two were going out I wasn't sure...I didn't really care honestly.

The entire school day consisted of me sleeping in the back of the room. Thankfully the teachers didn't noticed or didn't care. There was really no point in me being here anyway...I mean really five more days... what the hell was I going to accomplish?

The last bell finally rang I sighed with relief and headed to my locker. Zurumon was sitting patiently, but as soon as that locker door opened he leaped out and latched onto my face.

"Jason! I missed you!"

With lighting reflexes I shoved Zurumon back into the locker. I quickly scanned the hallway to make sure no one noticed and thankfully no one did.

"Zurumon you need to be more careful we don't know how much digimon exposure this town has."

Zurumon looked up at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Jason."

I stuffed my bag in the locker and left my skateboard I doubt I was going to need it.

"It's ok Zurumon we just need to be careful."

I smiled at the little slime ball and picked him up and tucked him under my hideous green school jacket.

"Are we going to the digital world?" Zurumon whispered.

"Yes we are we are going to meet the others in the computer lab. It's almost four so we better hurry." I replied.

I could feel Zurumon shiver with excitement. It's been a year sense we went to the digital world. It must have bummed him out not being able to go home for all that time.

The hallways were a complete mad house. Everyone was scrambling to get to their lockers and get out as fast as they possibly could. Man if this is how it is on a Monday I would hate to see the chaos that would ensue at the start of summer break... on the other hand it would be hysterical. It would most likely be a raging mosh pit... Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration.

After ten minutes of shuffling through the crowd I finally made it to the computer lab. I heard a familiar tune coming from inside. I peeked inside and saw two people. One girl and a boy. The girl had lavender hair and thick coke bottle glasses. She was sitting behind a computer listening to blasting music... my music... on YouTube.

The girl was head banging away.

"OH YEA THESE GUYS ROCK!" The girl shouted.

I must admit I was flattered. It's always nice to see a fan of me and Leomon's work. The other boy there looked way too serious. He had short brown hair and was shorter and younger than I was... Maybe 14 years old if I had to guess. These must be the other digidestines T.K. was talking about. When I walked into the room a brown gerbil looking creature popped up from behind the computer with great excitement. I instantly recognized it. It was a Patamon.

"T.K. is that you?" Patamon chirped.

Almost on queue four other digimon started to pop out of their hiding spots. They rushed to the door cheering and hopping all over the place with excitement, but then everyone in the room froze when they realized I wasn't T.K... It must have been the blonde hair that confused them.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I showed everyone Zurumon

The lavender haired girl smiled and said.

"Oh you must be Jason. My name is Miyako Inoue, but you can call me Yolei the kid over there is Cody."

Cody cleared his throat and corrected her.

"My name is Iori Hida."

I was right this kid was way too serious.

Before you know all the digimon started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Poromon."

"I'm Upamon."

"I'm Patamon."

"Names Demiveemon please to meecha."

"I'm Gatomon."

And of course little Zurumon was as happy as can be. He leaped out of my hands onto the ground to join the crowed of digimon.

"I'm Zurumon the pleasure is all mine."

It was comforting to see all the digimon getting along. Back in America it was just me and Zurumon going on adventures...well the last 2 years it's been just me and him. Maybe he was happy he had new friends of his own kind. Maybe coming to school for the last week wasn't all that bad after all... what am I saying? It still sucked.

I looked up at Yolei and asked.

"Any idea when the others are arriving?"

Yolei smiled and said.

"Daisuke should be getting out of soccer practice any minute and the other two should be arriving here soon."

I nodded and approached her.

"So what are you watching?"

As if I opened Pandora's Box she went on a rant about me and Matrix Zero. She was giggling and ranting. She just went on and on and on and on... I seriously just wanted to tell this obnoxious fan girl to shut the hell up... but I didn't want to be rude. I wondered if all bands have to put up with someone like her, but I was still a little flattered. She was repulsive in my opinion and extremely annoying. Still as far as I could tell she wasn't a bad person.

"DAVIS!" Demiveemon shouted at the top of his lungs. I turned to the door and saw who I am assuming was Daisuke. The kid was just a hair shorter then I was about the same age. He had spikey brown hair and had goggles on his forehead...why does he have goggles on his forehead I wondered.

"So you are Daisuke?" I inquired.

He just stared at me blankly.

"Uuuh... yea call me Davis."

"Very well; my name is Jason Rourke."

He smiled at me and said.

"Oh you must be the new guy T.K. was talking about. Welcome to the group."

The smell was awful... This guy obviously didn't shower after his soccer practice. It took all of my will just to keep myself from throwing up.

"Thank you." I forced a smile trying to hold my breath as long as I could.

"Hey Yolei turn that trash down will you? I'm trying to talk to Jason" Davis snapped.

Yolei turned and glared daggers into Davis's soul.

"How dare you. Matrix Zero is awesome you little creep."

I slowly moved away from Davis. Yolei seemed like the kind of person that would attack at a moment's notice. I did not want to get involved. That and Davis just smelled rancid.

"Yolei why are you and Davis always fighting about stuff." Cody inquired.

"Because he is a jerk!" Yolei snapped.

"It's not my fault you have bad taste." Davis snapped back.

Bad taste!? Bad taste he says. I knew right then and there we were not going to get along. What the hell does this smelly jock know about metal?

"Can't we have one day of peace?"

That voice was so familiar to me. It sounded like the girl I ran over this morning.

I turned and saw T.K. and Hikari in the doorway. My jaw dropped when I saw her.

"Hey you're the kid that ran me over this morning... Jason was it?" Hikari inquired.

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"Yea sorry about that."

Almost instantly all the anger Davis was expressing towards Yolei was now directed at me.

"WHAT YOU RAN KARI OVER!"

I could feel a bead of cold sweat run down my face.

"Hey come on. I didn't mean to."

What was this guy's deal I wondered? He shot over to Kari looking over every inch of her body and groping her "Checking" for injuries. He was a sneaky bastard.

"Davis calm down I wasn't hurt and it was an accident." Kari insisted.

She pushed him away and scowled at him.

"Yea, but what about the emotional damage."

All the digimon gasped and ran around in circles. They are really funny little creatures.

"Daisuke quite being stupid." Cody snapped.

Davis glared and growled at Cody. I have no idea how they all remained friends when this is how they act around each other. It was mind boggling.

"Hey can we go to the digital world now?" Zurumon interjected.

"Yea come on! Digital world! Let's gooo." Patamon pleaded.

Davis growled then finally gave up.

"Fine let's go."

He walked over to the computer and raised a digivice I have never seen before.

"Digiport open."

With that he was sucked into his computer.

The group huddled around the computer holding there digivices out. I joined in and held Zurumon in my hand.

It was a strange experience being sucked into the Digiportal. It almost feels like falling a really long distance. Your whole body begins to tingle and a rushing feeling flows through you. It was a great feeling.

We arrived in the Digital world it looked like the plains of server. Strongly it doesn't look any different in Japan then America. I always thought it would...whatever I'm just glad to be back. I looked down and saw Zurumon had digivovled into Elecmon, and all the other digimon digivovled. Except for Patamon and Gatomon.

I briefly noticed all of our outfits changed. This was a first for me.

T.K. suddenly appeared in a bright gray long sleeved button up shirt with dark blue topped off with a white fishing hat. Why a fishing hat I wondered.

Davis still had his goggles but was wearing a blue vest with hot rod flames and black jeans.

Little Cody was in a white long sleeved shirt and dark brown pants... Kind of bland but I guess it suited his personality.

Yolei was the weirdest one. She was wearing an orange helmet and a tan vest with a green shirt and bright red pants.

Kari was wearing a bright red t-shirt and a long pink skirt. Simple yet elegant.

I looked down at myself saw that my outfit changed too. My shoes turned into black combat boots my pants were black cameo perfectly bloused right above the boots. I was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and a black zip up hoodie. I was also wearing a long black leather coat that came down to my knees. I chucked to myself thinking I was a black sheep in this group, but I liked the new look. It suited me.

"Hey Yolei. Wasn't Ken supposed to meet us here?" Davis asked.

Yolei shook her head no.

"He got caught up in a last minute assignment." Yolei continued.

"What? How? There are only five days until summer vacation... man there should be a law against giving kids homework so close to summer." Davis complained.

"GUYS! GUYS! COME QUICK!" Elecmon shouted.

I quickly turned and saw an Agumon. The poor guy looked pretty banged up. I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad. Not that Agumon was beat up, but the fact that we were heading into a fight. It's been a while sense me and Elecmon been in a good battle.

"Oh no! Agumon." Kari ran over to the little dinosaur.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"I happened you thumb sucking brats."

I didn't even turn. I quickly held out my Digivice.

"Elecmon!" I shouted.

"On it! Elecmon digivovle to. LEOMON!"

I turned and saw a silver monkey standing about 8 feet tall.

"Oh no it's Metal Etamon." T.K. said.

"That's right Kids. Metal Etamon is back!"

"Damn it. Where is Ken when you need him?" Davis snarled.

Leomon charged at Metal Etamon.

"Fist of the beast king!" The sound of Leomon's attack always sent a chill of excitement up my spine. That feeling quickly went away when I saw his attack had virtually no effect, and Metal Etamon simply punched Leomon in the face and sent him flying back.

"Stupid kids. Or have you forgotten my skin is chrome Digizoid. Your attacks are nothing." Metal Etamon gloated.

"Jason he is a Mega digimon... we can't beat him." Kari explained.

Damn... A mega level. I didn't expect to face one when I got out of bed this morning.

"Seize those puny kids... I'll destroy them after my grand performance." Metal Etamon ordered.

Before I knew it we were surrounded by small grey dog creatures called Gazimon. I hate these guys. I have had my fair share of these punks back in the old days.

Leomon stood ready to continue fighting.

"Leomon stand down... be patient."

As much as I hated to say that we did not have the firepower to take on a mega digimon, or to escape from one. So for now we just have to wait for an opportunity.

We were escorted to the Agumon village. All of the Agumon were gathered in front of a stage. Poor things were scared out of their minds and we couldn't help them as we were quickly tied to posts.

Great I'm in the digital world for the first time in a year and then I get captured the first five minutes...awesome.

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" Veemon inquired.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I'm kind of hungry... ya'll reckon were going to get food anytime soon?" Armadilliomon questioned.

"I don't think Metal Etamon is going to give us a last meal." Gatomon coldly said.

I kept a cool head. There is always a way out. It's just a matter of finding it.

In front of us there was a stage... It became obvious what Metal Etamon was doing... from what I have gathered so far this metallic monkey has a huge ego... maybe that was our ticket I thought.

"Hey everyone listen up." I said.

"I have a plan just follow my lead. You will know what to do when the time comes."

Davis struggled against his restraints.

"What kind of a plan is that?" Yolei screamed at me.

"In case you haven't noticed we're hostages!" she screamed.

"Shut up human!" Gazimon shouted.

"Don't tell Yolei to shut up." Hawkmon shouted.

Gazimon walked over and swiftly kicked Hawkmon in the shin.

"OW! That hurt you flee bitten dog."

Gazimon growled.

"Listen you! You should be grateful lord Metal Etamon is letting you see his grand performance, but continue to interrupt and we will destroy you now."

Bingo... looks like my plan has a chance.

As the flood lights switched on Metal Etamon appeared on the stage.

"Hello Digital world. I'm going to sh-"

I cut him off at mid-sentence and began shouting at him.

"BOOO YOU SUCK! GET THAT HOOD ORNAMENT OFF THE STAGE! BOOO!"

Kari looked over at me shocked.

"What are you doing?" she whispered

I looked over at everyone and nodded at them.

"How dare you interrupt my show? It hasn't even started yet!"

I laughed hysterically at him.

"Yea but it's obviously going to suck. I mean look at your stage performance it's awful. You wouldn't know rock and roll if it beat you with sack full of nickels!" I continued.

"Yea! You're nothing I've seen way better bands in our world! You wouldn't last two seconds against them." Yolei shouted.

"My brother is clearly better then you!" T.K. screamed.

"Your performance is making me want a cat nap." Gatomon yawned.

You could literally see steam jetting from Metal Etamon's ears.

"Oh yea! You think you little pee brained brats could do any better." he roared.

Wow... I honestly didn't think it was going to be this easy. I underestimated just how much of an ego Metal Etamon had. I could have fun crushing this over grown monkey's pride. It would also buy us some time.

"Yes we can... In fact we challenge you to a Battle of the bands!" I shouted.

Everyone gasped and looked at me as if I was insane. Except for Leomon he was just grinning he knew instantly where I was going with this. It's always been like that between me and him. No matter what I did in any situation He would pick up on it and fall right into the groove. It's almost as if we shared the same mind.

"Fine I accept...how will it work?" Metal Etamon inquired.

"In two weeks we will meet back here with our bands and road crews. In those two weeks we will set up posters and try to get as many digimon here as possible. We will pick five of our best songs and we will rock out and the Digimon will decide which of us is the true king of rock in the here in the digital world."

I haven't done a concert in the digital world yet... It should be interesting to see how Digimon will react to heavy metal. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

"Fine, but when I win I will destroy you pesky kids, and if by some miracle all the digimon have no tasted and declare you the winner. I will never commit evil acts again." Metal Etamon declared.

Of course this guy was full of shit. He would not hold up his end of the bargain if he were to lose. I could tell this guy was rotten to the core, but for now I'm playing for time.

"Release them." Metal Etamon ordered.

"Two weeks you little brats then I will destroy you."

I chuckled.

"And don't even think about not showing up! If you don't come I'll destroy a digimon village every hour you're missing!" He declared.

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Please... nothing would please me more then to chop that bloated ego down to size."

Metal Etamon snarled and glared at me before storming off screaming orders at the Gazimon I smirked and turned to the group... They were not as enthusiastic as I was.

"Nice work Jason... But what the hell were you thinking?!" Davis snapped.

"Hey come on guys it will be fun. We can have a full on rock show It... Will... Be... EPIC!" I reassured.

"Most of us don't even know how to play instruments." Cody explained.

I chuckled and tried to explain to the best of my abilities.

"Look who here is good with computers." I asked.

Yolei raised her hand excitedly.

"Alright you can control the special effects we will have smoke, fire pots and all sorts of special effects in the background. There we have that covered." I said.

Gatomon raised her paw and said.

"Bu-" I interrupted Gatomon before she could.

"Let me finish... T.K. can play the drums. Leomon can play the bass, I can play the guitar and do the vocals. Trust me we have everything we need here in the group to put on an awesome show." I assured.

"What can I do?" Cody inquired.

I turned to our youngest member and said.

"You my man, you are going to be our engineer. You and the digimon are going to build our stage once you have the plans drawn up you'll coordinate with Yolei to give us the most brutally awesome stage show ever."

Cody nodded his head. The poor kid wasn't sure of himself but I know we can pull this together... least I hope we can... not sure how well these guys work together, and judging by what I saw so far, this could end up being a disaster.

"Alright Davis, Kari, T.K., and Leomon we are going to plan the actual rock show. So we have three days to draw a plan then we will coordinate with Cody and Yolei to add the effects accordingly. Then actual construction and function checks should only take four days. That should give us a week to rehearse for the show.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" T.K. inquired.

"Hey no worries Ken will be with us. We can make Imperialdramon and squash that monkey." Davis said confidently

"Hey can I play the guitar too? I have gotten pretty good at it." Yolei asked

"Sure we can work something out. Alright we have a plan let's get to work." I said.

"I can't believe were going to put on a show this is going to be fun!" Leomon announced

I could barely contain my own excitement. This should be fun.

**I really hope there are some metal heads out there! Anyway that's the first chapter. I know I know some of you who know me better are say wtf mate when did you start telling bright light stories? Well to answer your question I have no fucking clue. Review tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings digi fans. Chapter two. It's strange I know but I'm trying to allow you the readers to really get into this characters head before I broaden the horizon you know. I'm actually pretty proud of this character. He is not the best has a lot flaws someone some people can relate to. Anyway onto the story.**

**Shadows of the past.**

**Chapter two**

**Conflicting Emotions**

We had everything ready for the show. Leomon and I managed to convince the others to use some of the songs from our band Metal Zero... Mainly to save time and thankfully we managed to keep our identity secret. All there was to do now was rehearse. The whole thing was coming together better than I thought it would. I was actually impressed how well these guys worked over the past week. They might act like a dysfunctional group, but when a plan is put into motion they work it like clockwork. It was truly amazing. Except for Davis, he wasn't doing so great. The kid knew absolutely nothing about rock. It was a challenge to find a job for him. I eventually had him spread the word with Veemon to get as many Digimon he could find to come to the concert. Strangely enough he was a pretty good salesmen. The numbers were well into the hundreds so far. We had to move the stage to face the plains so the Digimon could gather around it. It was a major pain in the ass to get the big screen TVs and the extra speakers set up around the plains, but Yolei was smart enough to find a solution to all the technical problems. She was truly gifted in that department. Cody managed to put together a stage with head lights, smoke generators, fire pots... hell he manage to get everything we need to make an amazing stage show. The setup was a massive Stonehenge of a lion. The eyes were on fire and the detail was amazing, and the stage was in the lion's mouth... It was pretty bad ass. T.K, Kari, Leomon, and I managed to draw up plans for a wicked stage show. I seriously considered asking these guys to be my road crew if I ever decided to go on tour.

Cody was overseeing the final touch ups on the stage when I walked over and asked him.

"How did you manage this?"

Cody looked up at the stage with that serious look on his face.

"I had Digmon carve the stone while the other digimon placed all the special effect machines."

I didn't think they could do it in this short of a timeline. Then again make the right turn in the digital world and you can find just about anything... Ahh fuck it... They deserve credit for this.

"Well keep up the good work."

Everyone was still working putting the final touches on the stage; making sure everything worked for the show. At some point my mind just wandered. I really missed this world. I started to think back in my earlier days in the digital world... me and my girlfriend would fight massive digimon and always come out on top... good times and bad...

I met Ken shortly after the school year ended. Apparently he is some super smart celebrity or something. I half expected him to be a self-absorb asshole, but he is just the opposite. He did have some brilliant ideas that would help improved the show.

I never spent a lot of time with him so I decided to go see what he was up to. I had to do something; Yolei would go nuts if she saw me standing there not doing anything... again. The whole week she has been on my case. Calling me lazy, saying I was slacking off while they were hard at work... Most of the time she was right. What can I say? I am a lazy person.

After walking for a bit I started to hear singing, really good singing. It baffled me. I could tell it was coming from the woods and I felt an overwhelming urge to investigate. I rushed into the woods and I ran into Kari... literally.

"Eep" she squeaked as she drops a massive stack of papers.

"Oh Kari. I didn't see you there." I smiled hoping she would not be upset... strangely enough we had a pretty bad track record of "Running into each other" ever sense we met. We ran into each other in the hallways at school, on the sidewalk, and just about everywhere we went. Thankfully she has been pretty cool about it...so far. I quickly tried to gather up the scattered papers and chased down the ones that were flying away.

She just smiled and laughed. She helped me pick up the mess I made.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

I couldn't help but smile. She has a weird ability to put a smile on my face.

"Maybe we are just attracted to each other." I said jokingly.

It took me a moment to think about what I said. When I realized how it sounded I felt a sudden rush of heat to my face. I must have been blushing a little bit.

Wait why was I blushing? I wondered.

"So...um...Need help with anything? I mean besides gathering these...posters?" I inquired.

"Yea I need help carrying the posters to the messengers." She said sweetly.

"Messengers?" I asked.

"Yea T.K. had the Idea... A flock of Birdamon offered to help. We give them the posters and they spread them around."

"Well... we are going to have a massive crowd... this is going to be fun." I confidently chuckled.

We eventually finished gathering all the pages and she handed them all to me.

"So how many more trips do we need to make?" I asked.

"None. This is the only stack."

Of course I carried everything... Then again I haven't been doing much, so I was in no position to complain. I followed her carrying the massive stack of papers.

"Hey Kari... was that you singing?" I inquired.

She smiled and said.

"Yup."

I had a crazy notion. If she can sing... maybe she can sing metal... or something like that... I knew some songs that she could sing.

"Say... you want to try singing in the concert?" I asked.

She stopped and stared at me with those big brown eyes, twiddled her thumbs and blushed a little.

"I don't think I can."

I smiled and gazed at her.

"Come on I know some songs that you could sing, and trust me singing in a rock concert is much easier than singing in others."

She continued walking down the dirt path. As I followed she eventually asked.

"What makes it easier?"

That sparked hope for me. Maybe she is considering it.

"Well for one the crowd isn't focused on just you. They are focused on the stage show... bright lights, the smoke, the fire pots, and besides if were doing it right they will all be head banging getting lost in the glorious sound of metal." I couldn't help but laugh. She must think I'm a real doofus now.

"Try it in rehearsal just once. I'll even let you pick the songs you want to sing and I can couch you... trust me you would rock the house."

She laughed and smiled.

"Sure I'll give it a go."

Sweet... This could turn into a real show I thought. Only time will tell; we had a whole week to work out the bugs so I wasn't worried.

After we dropped off the posters we started to walk back we made small talk on the way.

"It seems like you have done this kind of thing before." Kari observed.

I looked at her and smiled while stuffing my hands in my pockets and replied.

"Nah... Not exactly, But I have gone to a lot of concerts and stuff like that. I have always enjoyed the raw energy in a heavy metal concert. It's really something else."

She still had that sweet smile on her face... It was strangely heartwarming.

"I wouldn't know. I have never been to a concert before."

I looked at her with a surprised look and chuckled lightly.

"Tell you what if you manage to rile the crowd up before I come on stage. I'll take you to a real concert." I felt confident and proud...

Wait why did I just make that offer? I wondered.

She stopped walking and turned to me smiled.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date Jason?"

I instantly froze up. I couldn't speak, make a sound, or anything. My mind went blank. I didn't even realize my jaw dropped. I must have looked ridiculous.

She had a good laugh at my expense.

"I'm just teasing you. Besides what makes you think I would want to go anywhere with you?" She said still smiling. She raised an eye brow and continue to stare.

Ouch... that one cut a little deep.

Wait why did I care? Why is she looking at me like that?

"Well... you know it might be a fun experience." I stuttered.

She giggled and gave me a light push on the chest.

"I don't know I'm pretty hard to please you know." she continued giggled

What the fuck was going on? Is she flirting with me? I wondered.

I rearranged the dumb look I had on my face and held my bearing. I stared at her I gave her a small smirk and smoothly replied.

"Trust me I am loads of fun."

WHAT THE FUCK!? Why am I flirting back? I was screaming at myself in my head like a crazy person.

She just smiled and continued to walk down the path.

"We will see Jason."

I chuckled softly and continued to walk with her.

"So is that a deal?" I asked.

What am I doing? I thought.

She held her hand out waiting for me to shake it.

Do not shake her hand. I kept telling myself over and over do not shake her hand, but for some reason I ended up shaking her hand and smiled at her.

Why am I doing this? I tried rationalizing that it was just between friends, but I knew this was leading somewhere else.

"If I were to win, what concert would you take me too?"

That sly fox. I'm almost positive she is toying with me.

"I think I would take you to Oz fest." I replied.

"Oz fest? Who is playing?" She inquired.

"Five fingered Death Punch, Manowar, and the Prince of darkness himself Ozzy Oz Bourne... there are a few others, but I can't remember the rest. They are playing in two weeks, thankfully I got two tickets well in advance... I was actually pretty happy when I learned they were playing in Japan."

"Why two? Who else were you going to bring?"

I chuckled and replied.

"Just in case I met someone that wanted to go with me."

I gazed at her for a long while without really realizing it.

I could see a soft tint of red flushing her cheeks. Kari was a charming girl I kind of liked her...as a friend... I think. I don't know.

We finally made it back to the stage and began our warm ups.

We played what I called a practice song. There were no vocals to it. It was mainly for getting us loose and wake up out music playing muscles. After that we began rehearsing the songs we were actually going to play. We played three songs before Kari finally built up the courage to get on stage.

The rehearsal went well and I was right Kari can sing, but she was missing that special something. She didn't express the fire needed for this kind of music...but still she was good... I'm willing to bet when the time comes the fire will ignite... It's not like we had anything to worry about. Davis sounded pretty confident that Imperialdramon would be able to smoke check this monkey we were facing, so we might as well relax and have fun. I mean honestly how often we get a chance to have fun while beating a bad digimon without fighting them

After the rehearsal when we were about to go home when Yolei gave me a strange look... It was creepy; she was really peering into my soul.

"Can I help you Yolei?"

She continued to just stare at me.

"The way you played...seemed really similar to Matrix Zero's style." She said suspiciously.

Instantly a jolt shot up my spine. Say what you want about her she was sharp. Then again I have been pretty carless. I tried hard to keep a poker face. Then I turned and smiled.

"It just seems that way because we were playing all their songs and stuff." I said carefully

"Maybe he is just talented like T.K." Patamon interjected.

"Come on Yolei he can't be one of those douche bags. Jason is to cool to be in a metal band." said Davis.

At that point I almost lost it. How dare that creep insult the glory of metal? But I'll let it slide this time sense Yolei was already screaming at him. It was also funny as hell watching Ken trying to hold her back and trying his best to calm her down.

"So Davis, what kind of music do you listen to?" I inquired

Davis threw his hands behind his head and replied.

"I listen to Rap mostly and some hip hop."

Yolei scowled at Davis.

"Rap is the ass end of the music industry." she snarled.

She took the words right out of my mouth. I was starting to like this Yolei I don't even have to say anything and she blurts out what I was thinking.

"Really? Then why is it so popular?" Davis smugly asked.

She glared daggers into his face.

"Because it relies on beat and nothing else. The lyrics can make absolutely no sense and yet it still can be a hit. Most rap songs have no real meaning behind it." Kari pointed out.

I was really starting to like Kari a lot more, but I stand by what I said. She doesn't have the devilish look in her eyes, so she wasn't my type... I think anyway...Why the hell am I putting so much thought into it? I thought I made the decision final when I first met her. She must be a succubus or something... Using her unholy demon powers to manipulate my mind... That sounds pretty badass actually, but still... I WILL NEVER SUBMIT... I am like 90% sure I won't...85%...65%... You know what I'm just going to play this by ear and see what happens. DAMN YOU SUCCUBUS POWERS.

"Hey come on guys why don't we head to that new diner that just opened for dinner before heading home." T.K. interrupted.

"YEA! Davis said they had something called milkshakes there. I want to try one." Veemon said.

"We can't buddy we have to help sis pack for her summer vacation." Davis said.

"Aww man why can't she do it herself?" Veemon whined.

"Cause she's a lazy good for nothing." Davis growled.

"I can't go either. I have to go straight home, mom and dad are going on their date night, so I have to watch the store." Yolei said.

"I'm going to keep Yolei company at the store." Ken said.

"I have to go home too. Mother will throw a fit if I'm late for dinner." Cody calmly said.

T.K. turned and smiled at me.

"What about you Jason? You up for it?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Sure I could go for a milkshake."

"YAY MILKSHAKES!" Zurumon shouted.

We ported into Davis's room. Messy as all bloody hell and it smelled horrid. Cloths were scattered across the floor and on his desk. Little model car parts were scattered across his desk along with completed models. He had a knack for making models but for crying out loud; clean your damn living space. Why the hell do we keep going to his place to go to the digital world is beyond me. I quickly grabbed my backpack and bolted. I was all too happy to get outside into fresh open air. Yolei and Ken took Cody home and Kari, T.K., and I walked down the street to this diner. Zurumon was jumbling in my backpack searching for the stash of candy I had for him, but he doesn't now that I left it back home.

T.K. and Kari were chatting the whole way there. I just tuned them out and just kept walking in utter silence. I felt a little jealous, and I had no idea why.

The diner we went to was an early 70s American style joint. I hoped they would have good burgers. We walked in and quickly grabbed a booth. The place was nearly deserted. Then again I doubt it would be crowded the first week it opened. I opened my pack to let Zurumon out Kari and T.K. did the same for Gatomon and Patamon.

A man came over to our booth... This man was my dad. Six four well-built giant. I inherited his crystal blue eyes. His hair was jet black and he had a thick scar over his right eye.

"Hey Jason welcome to my new restaurant!" he said.

I looked at him in awe.

"How did you get this place? We have only been in Japan for a week in a half?" I questioned.

He laughed and replied.

"I bought this place before we came here so it was ready to open as soon as I fixed up the place. Pretty wizard huh?"

I hated it when he said wizard. He wasn't even old enough to use that phrase.

Kari was chuckling in her chair.

My dad looked over at them and smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He inquired.

I sighed and made the introductions.

"This is Hikairi Kamyia and her digimon partner Gatomon. This Is Takeru Takaishi his partner Patamon. Guys this is my dad John Rourke."

They looked at me like I was nuts. They were probably wondering why I just flat out told my dad that they had digimon. I guess I never mentioned that my parents knew everything about the digital world already. Kari quickly readjusted her face.

"Pleased to meet you. Please call me Kari."

T.K. did much the same.

"Everyone calls me T.K it's nice to meet you Mr. Rourke."

My dad chuckled and waved his hand.

"Call me John. I am no that old." he insisted

"Then maybe you should stop saying wizard like some nerd from the 70s." I snapped.

He patted me on the head as if I was a small kid.

"Yeah funny Jason. I'll say whatever I want." He said playfully.

He took our orders and retreated to the back.

I didn't think dad would get his business up and running so fast. Then again he did have a supernatural way of getting things done quickly and in a hurry.

"Hey Jason I don't mean to be nosey or anything but how did your dad get that scar?" T.K. inquired.

"He was a Marine... When he was deployed in Afghanistan his convoy got hit by a massive I.E.D. it destroyed the entire convoy... and he was the only survivor." I explained.

A frown spread across Kari's face.

"That's awful." she said sincerely

Almost on queue my dad brought out our milkshakes. Kari, Gatomon ended up getting a strawberry milkshake while the rest of us got chocolate with extra whip cream. It was delicious. Zurumon leaped up and planted his face in the milkshake and began to guzzle it.

"War is not a pretty thing Miss Kamyia. In fact that's pretty much how my entire deployment was; things got really bad…and lot of people died, but I always survived… Funny thing is my father's deployment in Vietnam things were the same, Things take a turn for the worst, but no matter how bad things got he would always come out alive. There is a legend in the Marine Corps. They say the men in my family cannot be killed." My dad chuckled softly.

"And after what my boy went through I believe it to be true." With that he retreated back to the kitchen.

Zurumon stopped guzzling his milkshake for a second and a sad look was plastered on his face that and a lot of whip cream. Me... I turned to stone.

Why did he have to bring that up? That manipulating bastard. I was sure it was his way of getting me to open up about that day... But I suffer in silence... I wasn't going to divulge anything about that day.

"Jason?"

I forced a smile on my face.

"Excuse me for a second."

I got up and walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. I saw my dad cooking on the grill. I just stood in the doorway glaring at him.

"What's on your mind son?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked

He sighed and turned to me.

"You still haven't come to terms with what happened Jason. I may not know the exact details, but I know when someone is suffering."

I smashed my fist against the wall.

"So you would try and manipulate the situation? Try to get me to open up? You have no right!" I snarled.

He wiped his hands off with a grease covered towel and approached me.

"It's been 2 years Jason... I'm worried about you. I know the pain that's eating away at you. You can put a mask on, fake happiness, and try to bury it all you want, but you can't fool me. That pain is festering within you its rotting you from the inside out. I have seen some of the strongest men in the world destroy themselves, because they never came to terms with that pain."

"It's nothing I can't handle." I snarled.

"You shouldn't have to handle it alone." He said sternly.

He was trying so hard to get through to me. He tried to be a good father and help me, but I am a stubborn teenager. I thought I was indestructible.

I tried to calm myself before going back. Before I left my father had to say one last thing.

"Jason... No one can help you if you don't let them in."

I turned and left him standing there. I walked over to the booth and sat down. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly attempting to bottle up my anger.

"Jason? Is everything ok?" Kari inquired.

I forced myself to smile and said.

"Yeah, everything is fine. You guys excited as I am about this concert?"

I was deflecting. I hoped they wouldn't bring the subject up again... The last thing I needed was old demons ruining my day.

"Yea it looks like it's going to be fun!" Patamon shouted.

"Do you think Metal Etamon will keep to his word and give up evil?" T.K. inquired

I snorted and laughed.

"No... That guy is rotten to the core." I said confidently.

Kari sat there staring at me with a concerned look on her face. It tore me apart... I could tell she was the caring type. Hopefully I won't say or do anything to hurt her. Especially when she is just trying to be a good friend

"So who is going to play the opening act?" Gatomon inquired.

"I was thinking Kari would."

She looked up at me and blushed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Kari you'll do great. Everyone knows you are the best singer the school." Gatomon reassured.

She looked down at her milkshake shifting around in her seat.

"It's different then singing in a play Gatomon."

I smiled and tried to reassure her.

"Kari take it from me. I am probably the biggest metal head in Japan. Believe me when I tell you. You mi 'lady have the talent for this."

She giggled and smiled. T.K. placed his hand on her shoulder. She then turned and made eye contact with him.

"You're going to do great Kari." He said smiling

That sat there a good minute staring into each other's eyes. Jealousy started to burn inside of me. It confused me beyond all measure. I tried to think about something else but I honestly cannot stand awkward moments especially when I'm on the outside looking in. So I did what came naturally.

"So are you two dating or something?"

That was not natural... Why the hell did I ask that?

They instantly turned away from one another there cheeks were already red. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"No...We are just friends." Kari muttered

"Yeah. Just friends." T.K. muttered.

I'm such an asshole sometimes.

We quickly changed the conversation. T.K. and Kari were telling me stories about the times when they were saving the world. I told them a few stories of my own, but only the happy ones. It was really nice... I guess Zurumon was right... Going to school that day even though there were only five days left. As it turned out; it was be worth it.

Once we finished up we started to head back home. T.K. was first to go and Kari and I lived in the same apartment building. We walked in comfortable silence. Well mostly comfortable. Until she finally asked.

"Jason... Are you sure everything is ok?"

I sighed deeply and tried to remain calm. Nothing pissed me off more than people trying to dig into my past. It wasn't their fault. I know most of the time they do it because they cared, but it still made me really angry.

"Yeah... everything is fine Kari."

I knew that wouldn't satisfy her. I could only hope she wouldn't push until I snapped.

"What did your father mean by "What happened to you." she inquired.

I could feel my blood boiling. I was on edge and ready to snap. I could never understand why, but when people started asking me about what happened that day that changed everything for me... it just drove me insane. It made me furious.

We must have been walking in silence for a while. I was trying to calm myself. She was a nice girl and she didn't deserve to be yelled at.

"Jason?" She finally said.

I sighed again. I must have been really depressing and here I thought I finally got away from it all, but the past had a funny way of coming back to bite you on the ass.

"Kari... I really don't want to talk about it... I'm sorry, but it's a part of my life I don't like to talk about." I calmly replied.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at her.

"We are here for you Jason. You don't have to bottle everything up." she said sincerely.

All I could do was smile and thank her. It was strange everyone telling me the same thing, but I was too stubborn and I continued to suffer...alone... and in silence.

**LOL He is trying so hard not to like Kari. I only do this because I'm not sure if I want her to get with T.K or Jason… I'm still working it out. Question for all you. Why hasn't Etamon tried to sabotage them yet? What happed to Jason two years ago? How will Kari preform at the concert? Why is Jason such a stubborn moron? oooooo questions questions. Find out maybe next time in Shadows of the past chapter three Calm before the Storm. Oh and review come on people share your thoughts. I shall give you a gold coin with no money value for them**


	3. Chapter 3

**GREETINGS DIGI FANS! Chapter three. The concert drawing closer and closer. I believe I made my decision I will have my cake and eat it too. You will all know what that means later. Anyway On to the Story! The chapter after this one is going to be about the whole group. So no more POV of Jason unless you the readers want it to be I have prepare to ways to write it so let me know which yall prefer.**

**Shadows of the Past**

**Chapter three**

**Calm before the storm.**

Tomorrow was our big day, and we were ready for it. After all the hard work we put into this we was decided by all of us to have the day off to relax. Davis had the idea to have a cook out by the stage. It was a pretty good idea.

He insisted on cooking. I hated the idea that he was cooking, but the others insisted he was a good cook. After trying the food he cooked I don't think I have ever been more shocked in my entire life. Out of all the people in this world Davis was the last person I would have expected to know how to cook well. We were all gathered around the grill making small talk and eating Davis's delicious food when I finally had to give him credit.

"I have to admit Davis. Your cooking isn't half bad."

He laughed.

"Thanks, the secret to good burgers and steaks is time, heat, and Davis's super-secret sauce." He bragged.

I don't think I want to know what was in the sauce. I want to stay in blissful ignorance for a little while longer.

I stared off into the plains quietly pondering to myself. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had for the last week. Normally bad guy wouldn't play fair. They would try to sabotage the good guys every chance they get, and yet for some reason the only time we ever saw Metal Etamon or the Gazimon was when they were working on their stage. I had Yolei and Cody check everything every day to make sure nothing was missing or damage and every time they would turn up with nothing. I felt myself becoming more and more paranoid with each day they did nothing but work on their own performance.

I must have been drifting off for a while because I didn't notice Ken when he came over and patted me on the back. As soon as his hand hit my back I jumped. It startled me a little. He laughed at me and said.

"Little jumpy are we?"

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yea a little bit. I just have a bad feeling that's all." I replied.

"Why? Nervous about the concert?" He asked.

"No," I sighed and continued "It's not that. I'm just surprised Metal Etamon hasn't tried to sabotage us at all."

He took a sip of his soda before continuing.

"That is a good point. In my experience bad guys don't play fair."

"I'm going to stay here over night and guard the stage." I declared.

He shifted and cracked his neck.

"Well I would join you, but Yolei and I are going on a date tonight."

My eyebrows shot up and I peered at him.

"You and Yolei?" I inquired.

He peered at me and asked.

"Yeah... why?"

I quickly rearranged my face and smiled.

"Nothing… good on you."

I did not know that they were dating… come to think of it I never really got to know anyone in the group these passed two weeks except for T.K. and Kari. We have always been working on the stage and getting ready for the concert. It made me feel a little bit like an outcast.

"Well I don't know anyone who would want to be on guard duty. Looks like I'll be on my own tonight."

Ken sighed. I'm pretty sure I was about to get lectured.

"Ask around. I'm sure if you ask, someone will be able to stay with you tonight."

I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Guess I'm still getting used to the idea of being in a group. For the longest time it's just been me and Leomon adventuring in the digital world." I explained.

"Hey no worries. Just ask if you need help."

"Thanks Ken."

Our conversation was interrupted by Yolei's banshee screams. It looks like Davis said something to really piss her off… again.

"Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me I need to stop Yolei before she kills someone."

I laughed and nodded. If it weren't for Ken I'm pretty sure Davis would be dead right now. Those two always lock horns over the dumbest things. At least that's what I have observed sense I have met them.

I decided to take a stroll away from the group over to the stage. The giant lions head. It looked wicked. Suddenly butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I could not wait for tomorrow. I was so excited. Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

"What are you doing over here all by your lonesome?"

I turned around and saw Kari walking towards me.

I smiled and replied

"I'm just excited. I can't wait for tomorrow."

She giggled and stood next to me looking up at the stage.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." She admitted.

I turned back to the stage and looked up at the massive stone stage. I knew how she felt. Before I went on stage the first time I puked in a trash can.

"Yeah… I am a little nervous too."

"Ken said you were going to stay overnight to protect the stage incase Metal Etamon tried to sabotage it."

"Yeah… Don't suppose you want to keep me company?" I asked.

"I might. "She wittedly replied.

She enjoyed toying with me. She's like a cat with a new toy. I started wondering if there was more to this girl then her innocent demeanor.

"Well while you decided, I'm going to go home to pack for the night." I stated

"You're not going to ask the other?" She inquired.

"I'm sure you and I can handle it." I said.

"Right... You just want me all to yourself." She teased.

I felt a rush of heat fill my checks. I couldn't think of a response to that. I ungracefully walked off towards the computer trying to get away before anyone could see me. When I was walking away I could hear her giggling at my expense. I was starting to get the impression that she liked teasing me.

TTT

Nights in the Digital world always gave me an uneasy feeling. It's similar to that fear of the monster under your bed you had when you were a kid. Here monsters exist and you never know what was going to come and get you. Leomon and I set up our camp next to the stage. I brought everything two lawn chairs, a flash light, snacks, my sleeping bad, a few flash grenades, and most importantly my dad's super juice. I managed to set up, get a fire going, and get comfortable while Leomon did a quick patrol around the area. I shouldn't be getting too cozy. I mean we are supposed to be on guard duty after all. It wasn't long before Leomon came back from the patrol. He sat down next to the fire after going through my pack and grabbing a bag of gummy worms.

"You know too much sweets is bad for you Leomon." I stated

"You're starting to sound like your mother Jason." He retorted

I grabbed a thermos full of the super juice out of my bad and began to sip on its contents.

"How do you think Metal Etamon is going to preform tomorrow?" Leomon inquired.

"Well judging by the way he talks and acts. He is probably going to do a horrible bastardized version of Elvis Presley." I replied.

We laughed hysterically. That monkey really had a strange demeanor.

"Hey wasn't Kari going to join us?" Leomon asked.

I shrugged and said.

"She must have had other plans."

"Who had other plans?"

I leaped out of my chair and saw Kari and Gatomon standing behind me.

"So you decided to come?" I asked.

Kari stood there smiling and said.

"Yeah… we thought you could use the company."

I sat back down in my lawn chair and drank some more of the juice.

"Have a seat." I said.

Kari dropped her pack next to the spare lawn chair. Gatomon leaped up and sat in her lap.

"What are you drinking?" Gatomon inquired.

"It's Super juice." I replied.

Gatomon and Kari looked at me funny for a moment until Kari said.

"May I try some?"

I saw Leomon chucking as he was eating his gummy worms. Poor Kari didn't know what she was about to do.

"Sure." I said.

I handed her the thermos. She smelled it before taking a drink. It took a second for her brain to process just how horribly spicy the drink was. Her face turned bright red and then she began to cough violently.

I patted her on the back and said.

"Good shit huh? My father makes it."

She began to hyperventilate I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from my pack and handed it to her. In seconds she took the cap off and chugged the entire bottle.

"What is in that stuff?" She asked still breathing heavily.

"Its ghost peppers, peppered beef jerky and rum all blended together." I chuckled.

"It tastes awful and it's unbelievably spicy." She complained.

I saw Leomon rolling on the ground laughing and I couldn't help but laugh. Gatomon on the other hand was giving me the death glare.

"My father raised me on this stuff… It's good for you," I insisted. I took the thermos back took a drink before continuing "It puts hair on your chest."

"I'm a girl the last thing I want is a hairy chest. How could you drink something like that?" She retorted.

I chuckled and smiled.

"It's an acquired taste. My father and I would drink this stuff every time we went camping. He was a bit of an outdoorsmen so it was quite often. When I learned the recipe I started making it for myself. One day, I brought it with me to the digital world and me and Leomon would drink this stuff whenever we stayed overnight or if we got bored. Eventually I built up a resistance to it. Good times right Leomon?"

"Right." He said with a mouthful of gummies. Kari giggled happily she turned to me and asked.

"Hey Jason. You know that warm up you play before we actually play the songs?"

What is she up to I wondered.

"Yeah? What of it?" I inquired.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet. It was too dark to see, but I was almost certain she was blushing.

"I may have wrote a song for it. If it was ok I was wondering if we could play it as an encore"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. She wrote a song? I asked myself. This could be interesting.

"I don't see why not. What was your inspiration?" I inquired.

I was pretty sure she was blushing before she answered. Why was she blushing I wondered.

"Someone inspired me to write it. I wanted to show them another side of me something I really don't show often." She replied.

I smirked and leaned over to her.

"So who is this someone?" I inquired.

She looked up and smiled at me.

"The person will know when I sing it." She answered

"Aww… come on Kari your secret is safe with me." I pleaded.

She shook her head and said

"Nope everyone will hear it tomorrow."

Great one more thing to look forward to tomorrow. Damn time doesn't move fast enough.

"Do I get a hint at least?" I inquired.

"Nope."

"No fair." I said.

I hung my head in defeat. I'm pretty sure she was just messing with me now.

We continued talking throughout the night. Kari and I had more in common then I thought we would. Still I won't let her succubus powers seduce me… Ok so maybe I will submit a little bit. She honestly was fun to be around.

Eventually Kari fell asleep next to the fire. I let her sleep inside of my sleeping bag for the night. She didn't come prepared and being the gentleman I sacrificed my own comfort for hers.

"She's cute yeah?" Leomon hinted.

I softly chuckled.

"What are you getting at Leomon?" I inquired.

"Nothing just making an observation." He replied.

"You have any other observations?" I asked.

"You should ask her out Jason." He stated.

"I already have kind of… I think."

Leomon chuckled.

"You think?" He asked.

"Well I made a deal with her. If she was able to get the crowd pumped up before I got on stage I would take her the OZ fest." I replied.

"Making yourself look like the prize. Subtle… and clever." Leomon chuckled.

I stood up to stretch my legs when Leomon asked.

"You really think Metal Etamon is going to play dirty." He inquired.

"Of course I do. He is a bad guy. Sense when do bad guys play fair?" I pointed out.

"He could always try to sabotage the stage during the concert." Leomon said.

"That doesn't make as much sense as sabotaging the stage the day before the concert. Everyone who is not going to be preforming is going to be on bouncer duty. We will have more than enough protection during the concert. The only time he would have an opportunity to sabotage us is when the stage is unguarded, AND if he breaks everything before the concert he knows we wouldn't have enough time to fix everything." I explained.

"You really have given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Leomon inquired.

I chuckled and finished the last of my super juice and said.

"Well when it was just me and you adventuring; strategy has often been the difference between success and failure."

"It was usually Winry coming up with the plans when she was around." Leomon said.

I winced and clenched my fist. I felt anguish take over me.

"Yeah… she was always the smart one…" I sighed.

"Jason… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." Leomon pleaded

"I know," I paused then continued. "I know."

I started to think back about that day. She was so selfless… I promised that we would get out alive, but I couldn't save her. It was because of her sacrifice our enemy was engulfed in flame, but I didn't see her die. I was forced to retreat or be burned alive with that evil digimon. If she was human I would have rested easier, but digimon don't die… and I didn't know if she was gone for good. It kept me up at night, not knowing if she was still out there or not.

I looked over at Kari and Gatomon. They looked so peaceful when they are asleep.

"Leomon… Do you think she is still out there? Do you think she managed to survive?" I asked.

Leomon looked down at the fire and he said.

"Nothing could have survived that."

"The funny thing is Leomon, Evil always finds a way."

Leomon's ears shifted towards the stage. He stood up quickly and drew his sword.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said.

I loud screech ripped through the night. Kari and Gatomon leaped to their feet.

"What was that?" Gatomon asked.

"Parrotmon…" Leomon replied.

We ran towards the stage and giant green parrot was approaching the stage. Parrotmon was about to use his sonic destroyer to blast our stage.

Leomon leaped up and drove his sword into Parrotmon's back and twist it causing Parrotmon to turn.

His attacked barley missed the stage.

"Sonic destroyer!" Parrotmon launched lightning bolts at Kari and me. I tackled her to the ground allowing the attack to pass over our heads.

"Fist of the beast king." A lions head shot from Leomons fist and struck Parrotmon in the face.

I helped Kari to her feet and rushed her over to some cover. I forced her to her to take cover behind a rock hoping it would keep us safe,

"You ok?" I asked.

Kari nodded "Yes I'm ok."

I peered over the rock and saw Leomon and Gatomon fighting Parrotmon. Parrotmon was an ultimate digimon. This could turn badly if we don't come up with a plan and quick.

Parrotmon landed a direct hit on Leomon sending him crashing into the dirt.

"Lightning claw." Gatomon stuck Parrotmon across his eyes blinding him momentarily.

Leomon struggled to get to his feet. He finally stood in his own fighting position before running towards Parrotmon.

Parrotmon finally shook off Gatomon's attack and turned to Leomon.

"Sonic destroyer." He shouted. He fired his attack and hit Leomon in the chest launching him backwards.

Parrotmon launched another attack and struck Gatomon causing her collapse on the ground.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted.

Kari tried to rush out to help her partner, but I held her down keeping her behind the rock with me.

This was bad. Leomon and Gatomon were already out of commission and there was no one left to stop Parrotmon except for me. I can be a real idiot sometimes, but I wasn't about to let Metal Etamon win.

I rushed to the stage right behind Parrotmon. I pulled out one of my father's flash grenades and pulled the pin out.

"Parrotmon!" I shouted.

He turned to face me as I threw the grenade at Parrotmon's eyes. When it detonated Parrotmon shut his eyes and began howling in agony.

I was too close. The flash grenade completely blinded me, and I could not hear anything except for a loud ringing noise. I didn't know what happened next. I was completely oblivious to what was going on around me. My senses slowly started to come back. I started hearing my name. I couldn't understand it at first. I saw Kari looking down at me saying my name. She smacked me a crossed the face to get me to come around.

"Jason wake up." She screamed.

I sat up and saw Leomon in front of us. He looked badly damage. His body was covered in burns. Most likely from Parrotmons attacks.

Leomon collapsed to the floor and Parrotmon was looking at us with malicious intent.

"Sonic destroyer." It shouted.

Without thinking I threw myself onto Kari in an attempt to protect her. She buried her face into my chest holding on to me for dear life. Not that it would have made a difference Parrotmon's sonic destroyer attack had enough AMPS to fry us both.

Everything seemed to slow down as the adrenaline burst through my system. There was nothing I could do at that point. Except hold Kari and wait for the end. At that point something came over me. It felt like a surge of power jolting through my veins. I thought it was the adrenaline until I noticed my chest was glowing. No it wasn't my chest; it was my crest. The crest I wore almost every day for ten years now. Kari opened her eyes and stared at the silver glow my crest was emitting.

Its silver glow engulfed me and Kari when suddenly I heard Leomon's beastly roar.

"Leomon digivolve to…. GrapLeomon."

This new digimon didn't look that much different from Leomon. He was much taller and his k-nine teeth extended down past his chin. His entire body was covered in black and white armor. His thick mane was an inch or so longer than it used to be, and there were Turbine looking devices around his wrists and ankles.

GrapLeomon raised his turbine bracers and deflected the attack.

GrapLeomon charged at Parrotmon.

"Polly was a fist?" GrapLeomon growled.

Really? Polly want a fist? He digivolved into a new badass ultimate level and he had to ruin it with a stupid line like that?

"Sonic-"

Before Parrotmon could finish GrapLeomon grabbed him by the throat and choked slammed him into the ground. While standing over him the turbine in his right arm began to spin and glow blue.

"It's over. The King of FIST!" He roar.

GrapLeomons fist glowed brightly after the energy was charged he unleashed his attack directly into Parrotmon's face. The space around the impact was distorted as the blow landed. The attack completely tore Parrotmon's head clean off his shoulders.

Parrotmon's body began to defragment and disappear. I was still clenching to Kari. Gatomon limped over to Kari.

"You ok Kari?" Gatomon asked.

Kari nodded her head. I let her go and rushed over to Gatomon and picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"Gatomon are you ok?" Kari asked.

Gatomon nodded.

"Yeah… I'm ok. I could use a cat nap now though."

GrapLeomon walked over to us and said.

"Is everyone ok?"

I nodded and smiled at the giant metal man Lion.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" I inquired.

He shrugged and knelt down next to us.

Kari looked back up at me and smiled. What was she smiling about I wondered.

"Thank you for saving me Jason." She said.

I could feel myself blushing again.

"Um… It was mostly GrapLeomon." I shuddered.

"But you helped him with your crest." She said.

"My crest? You mean this thing." I asked as I held up my silver lucky charm.

"Yeah… All of the original digidestines have one. It helps us unlock the potential power in us and our digimon." She continued.

Wow… she just answered a ten year old question. Turns out there was more to being digidestine then I thought.

I just smiled at her and said.

"Want some Super juice to celebrate?" I inquired.

I saw her face turn green. She quickly pleaded.

"No please anything but that."

I laughed at her, but I could feel her scowling at me. She gave me a swift whack on the back of the head.

"Not funny Jason." She growled.

GrapLeomon reverted back to Zurumon and bounced into my hands.

"We did it." I said.

"What shall we do now?" Kari inquired.

I looked up at the horizon and saw the sun was coming up.

"Shall we watch the sunrise?" I inquired.

Kari gently smiled and said.

"Sounds romantic."

Again she made me blush. Evil succubus powers.

We climbed to the top of the lion's head while carrying our digimon partners. I rested my back against the stone ear. Kari sat next right next to me. The gentle morning breeze rushed over us as we watched the sunrise.

"Hell of a night huh?" I asked.

"It was nice. Except for the part when we were attacked." She replied.

I looked down at Zurumon, Poor little guy passed out. Gatomon was the same she was curled up in Kari's lap in snoring softly.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm a little tired." She said.

"You want to crash? I'll stay awake incase Metal monkey decides to attack again." I said.

She smiled and leaned up against me and rested her head against me shoulder I lifted my arm and put it around her so her head was rested against my chest, and I placed my hand on her upper arm. She sighed and got comfortable.

"Wake me when the others get here." She said.

At that point I was pretty sure who she wrote that song for. Will see today at the concert.

**Alright Digi readers another chapter down. Next time on Shadows of the past: Clash of metal. REVIEW**

**FYI I am eating yogurt right now strawberry...**


End file.
